


The Many Things Sakusa Kiyoomi Dislikes, and Some Things He Loves

by sakutsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, I think?, Introspection, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mysophobia, SakuAtsu, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Sakusa loves Atsumu, i was looking back at my old fics and realized i forgot to tag proposal ?? wtf was i doing, i would die for them i stg, mental health, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakutsu/pseuds/sakutsu
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi has a lot of things he doesn’t like, but when it comes to Miya Atsumu, he also has a lot of things he loves.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 221





	The Many Things Sakusa Kiyoomi Dislikes, and Some Things He Loves

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi has a lot of things he doesn’t like._ **

He doesn’t like it when his morning coffee doesn’t come with whipped creme.

He doesn’t like the feel of another person's skin against his.

He doesn’t like surprises, especially gifts or parties. 

He doesn’t like the crust on the edges of his bread. 

He doesn’t like being pitied in any way, _especially_ for his mysophobia. 

He doesn’t like fictional situations and theoreticals, instead opting for facts and knowledge of ‘alreadys’. 

As much as it may surprise you, he doesn’t like the smell of chemicals or cleaning supplies. Even the artificial citrus-scents don’t appeal to him. Instead, after cleaning a room or object he sprays it with a fancy lavender air-freshener he once got as a gift and now buys it routinely every few months.

He doesn’t like sets that are any less than perfect. 

He doesn’t like crowds or drawing attention to himself.

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi has a lot of things he doesn’t like, but he also has exceptions._ **

Sakusa loves coffee without whipped creme, if made by Miya Atsumu.

Sakusa loves the feel of Miya Atsumu's touch against him. 

Sakusa loves the small ways that Atsumu surprises him. _The insteads._ Instead of the loud and obnoxious Miya Atsumu he came to know as his teammate, he now knows his constantly-contemplative boyfriend’s quiet nature. The Atsumu that, after hours of practice, softly climbs into Kiyoomi’s bed and quietly holds him while he processes his constant thoughts. Instead of the cocky and self-centered impression Atsumu left on others when he bragged about a good set while making everyone acknowledge that it was, infact, good. He now recognizes the self-conscious Atsumu that excessively doubts himself, the one that has a need, hunger, for reassurance, even if he doesn't show it to others. Instead of the careless and messy guy he had assumed Atsumu to be; he now knows the apartment of one Miya Atsumu, that has a place for everything, and prepared spots for things that haven’t yet been placed. The sports bag that was not in fact a jumble of everything Atsumu may have thrown in for the day, but one that held neatly folded clothes with knee pads and shoes delicately centered on the top. Separate pockets held specifically for his deodorant, socks, KT tape, water bottle, and anything else he may need. He knows the boy that checks everything three times before moving onto something else. The phone that currently has six homepages holding thirty folders containing three apps each. 

Sakusa still doesn’t like the crust on his bread, but he loves the look of excitement on his boyfriend's face when he gives Atsumu the pieces he cut off. He still isn’t sure how someone could ever like, nonetheless _choose_ to eat the crust on bread, but as we have previously established: Miya Atsumu is full of surprises. 

Sakusa loves that Atsumu doesn’t pity him. When Sakusa has a complicated day and feels overwhelmed, Atsumu is there for him. When he needs space from everything and locks himself in his bedroom, Atsumu doesn’t push him to open up. Instead he leaves a kettle filled with hot water, a box of green tea bags, and the dried plums they only eat when Kiyoomi wants to indulge himself, outside of his bedroom door. Fully knowing that allowing Kiyoomi to make the tea himself ensures him that he's the only one who has touched it, because he can be particularly sensitive to these factors on his complicated days. They aren't bad days, no, because at the end of them he sits on the right side of his couch with Atsumu on the left, snuggling into blankets and watching some bad movie one of them remembers from their childhood. They are just complicated, with many elements and events that require consideration and reflection. 

Sakusa loves the stories that Atsumu comes up with when they are alone. His boyfriend laying on his back, head in Kiyoomi’s lap while he runs his hand through Atsumu’s golden hair, rambling about theoretical situations and making up stories about runaway princes who come across a witch's hut and do who knows what. The what-if’s that Kiyoomi used to despise now bring a fond look on his face when the words come out of Atsumu’s mouth. 

Sakusa loves remembering the chemical smells of supplies that Atsumu bought when they first started intertwining their lives with each other. The acidic smell of that drug-store hand sanitizer Atsumu bought, running up to Kiyoomi with the sanitizer in hand while pointing at the label and excitedly talking about how it kills 99% of germs, which is divisible by three might he add, and how that was “basically all germs in existence!!!” Atsumu now has a collection of twenty-three Bath & Body Works scented hand sanitizers. He loves remembering the distinct smell of Atsumu’s apartment when he first visited, because Atsumu “wanted to make sure everything was extra clean for Omi.” So he researched and bought the best brand of multi-use disinfectant he could find. Kiyoomi later gave him a bottle of his special lavender spray to use in the future. He loves remembering the smell of the volleyball’s Atsumu stayed late to disinfect for Kiyoomi because “you do this _every night_ , let me do it every once in a while for ya, ok?” 

Sakusa loves the flawless tosses that Atsumu gives him. The ones that are particularly exhilarating and end in a high-five between the pair. But he also loves the ones from Atsumu that have flaws and need improvements. He loves seeing the fire of determination in Atsumu's eyes when a set is even a little off. His perseverance through a rough patch and his euphoric expression when he gets out of it. The hug he gives Kiyoomi when he achieves his goal and the tension flows out of his shoulders.

Sakusa still doesn't like attention, nor crowds, but he loves Miya Atsumu. So he makes a conscious exception to this particular dislike and, after he spikes the winning point and everyone on his team starts crying in elation, he gets on his knee and reaches into his pocket. The crowd immediately fell silent with only a few remnant cheers in the background, and Hinata, who was hugging Atsumu, quickly let go of him and turned him around to face Kiyoomi. In Kiyoomi’s hands was a black velvet box that held a platinum black wedding ring with nine amethyst crystals embedded into the center. 

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi has a lot of things he doesn’t like, but when it comes to Miya Atsumu, he also has a lot of things he loves._ **

**Author's Note:**

>  _Can you tell I enjoy writing repetition as a rhetoric yet?_  
>    
> Hi there !! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this because I really enjoyed writing it!
> 
> SakuAtsu is my number one comfort ship and I love them so much I stg // SakuAtsu supportive bf's pls
> 
> OCD Atsumu is just,, idk its one of my biggest hc's so I rlly wanted to throw that in there, and halfway through writing I realized I kinda projected my own ocd onto him so there's that lmfao
> 
> [This](https://vidarjewelry.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/18.jpg) is what I imagine their rings to look like pls it just fits them idek why 
> 
> My Twitter is [@kozumeaex](https://twitter.com/kozumeaex) if ya wanna talk or anything
> 
> _(I learned how to do the link thingy i'm very happy atm)_
> 
> Until next time ~


End file.
